Blog użytkownika:Valka052/Kiedy wena ma focha i daje ci pomysł na wszystko, poza nextem do opowiadania.
Więc jak tytuł mówi, od jakiegoś czasu męczy mnie brak nextów, jednak wena daje mi pomysł na one-shorty, które mnie jeszcze bardziej męczą, dlatego postanowiłam udostępnić je tutaj. Uprzedzam, nie wszystkie będą z HTTYD, mogą też być jakieś z ROTBTD. 1.Genesis Świat wyglądał kiedyś zupełnie inaczej, był podzielony na cztery potężne królestwa, ognia, wody, powietrza i ziemi. W każdym królestwie, smoki je zamieszkujące, miały magiczne moce, dzięki którym tworzyły harmonie na świecie, jednak pewnego dnia, zachłanny smok z królestwa ognia, zaczął sięgać po bogactwa innych królestw. Zaczął studiować, magię która go nie dotyczyła, w efekcie jego złoto - czerwone łuski zaczęły ciemnieć, aż w końcu stały się czarne niczym niebo w nocy. Zaniepokojeni władcy z innych królestw, postanowili działać, wysłali swoje oddziały przeciw złemu smokowi. Walka była dość długa i ciężka, jednak połączone oddziały królestw wreszcie pokonały wroga. Wtedy właśnie, królestwa zawiązały sojusz pomiędzy sobą, obaliły mury pomiędzy swoimi królestwami i zaczęły żyć w harmonii. - mężczyzna zakończył swoją opowieść, patrząc na jego pięcioletnią córkę, uważnie słuchającą każde słowo. Dziewczynka po chwili wstała, podeszła do krzesła na którym siedział i usadowiła się wygodnie na jego kolanach. - Czyli tak powstał świat tato? - spytała, patrząc na niego zielonymi oczami przepełnionymi ciekawością i odgarniając kosmyk blond włosów z twarzy. - Chyba tak. - odpowiedział mężczyzna z zielonymi oczami i brązowymi włosami, obejmując delikatnie córkę tak żeby nie spadła z jego kolan. - Tato opowiedz mi jak poznałeś Szczerbatka - powiedziała patrząc na smoka, który przyszedł słysząc swoje imię, od razu domagając się pieszczot od dziewczynki i jej ojca. - Opowiem ci, ale jeszcze nie teraz - odpowiedział, już lekko zmęczony, Czkawka. - Tato, Szczerbatek ma czarne łuski jak noc, czy to źle? - spytała patrząc w zmęczone oczy ojca. - Nie, wiem czemu pytasz, przecież ten zły smok miał podobne, jednak on miał takie, dlatego że był nieposłuszny, zachłanny, a Szczerbatek się taki wykluł. - Ale skoro są podobni to pewnie zachowują się tak samo, jak wujek Mieczyk i ciocia Szpadka. - Fleur, nie można oceniać kogoś po wyglądzie - mimo iż Czkawka był bardzo zmęczony po całym dniu bycia wodzem, wyczuł podstęp córki. - A teraz chodź czas spać. - powiedział po czym wziął córkę na ręce i położył do łóżka w jej pokoju. Tam z troską otulił ją pierzyną, ucałował w czoło i cicho wyszedł z pokoju córki. Szybko udał się do pokoju, gdzie zastał swoją żonę wyglądającą przez okno, cicho do niej podszedł i otulił w pasie. - Fleur już śpi? - spytała Astrid wtulając się w męża. - Tak, już śpi - odpowiedział zmęczony. - To teraz czas i na nas - powiedziała niebieskooka blondynka, uwalniając się z objęć męża. Była równie zmęczona jak on, położyła się do łóżka, Czkawka położył się koło niej i lekko ją objął w tali, po chwili już spał. - Dobranoc skarbie - powiedziała kobieta delikatnie i poszła w ślad za mężem. 2.Kolejny dzień z piekła Stała w ciemności, którą zakłócały jedynie płomienie i lekkie światło które ją otaczało, nie lubiła tego miejsca, jeszcze bardziej otuliła się swoimi śnieżnobiałymi skrzydłami, jej złote loki były upięte w warkocz, a niebieskie oczy rozglądały się w ciemności. - A... tu jest mój aniołek - dziewczyna lekko się przestraszyła, kiedy przed nią pojawiła się para szmaragdowych oczu, po chwili postać weszła plamę światła. Jego skrzydła, niegdyś białe jak jej były teraz czarne niczym noc, był ubrany w czarny T-shirt, spodnie i buty, ona zaś w białą tunikę, spodnie ze złotym połyskiem i buty, razem byli jak ogień i woda. - Mówiłam, że nie chcę byś tak do mnie mówił - powiedziała spokojnie, nie patrząc na niego, chłopak zmusił ją do tego poprzez ujęcie jej podbródka, a ona dała swoim skrzydłom być w naturalnej pozycji. - Wybacz, cały czas o tym zapominam - patrzył jej prosto w oczy - Ale wiesz, że jesteś moim aniołem Astrid? - Wiem... Czkawka, czy naprawdę nie możesz się pogodzić z ojcem? - w jej głosie była nadzieja, demon puścił jej podbródek i zaczął iść w ciemność, kiedy przestała go widzieć przy ścianach rozpalił się ogień, on sam za to opadł na fotel z czarnej skóry. - Po co tu przyszłaś? - spytał jakby od niechcenia. - Podobno wczoraj uciekłeś, ktoś Cię widział - już miała tam podejść, kiedy z ciemności wyszła istota czarna jak noc, jej skrzydła były o dużej rozpiętości, a jej łuski lekko połyskiwały w ogniu. - Nie, ja tu sobie grzecznie siedzę - odpowiedział i patrzył jak smok układa się u jego nóg. - Wiesz, że nie wolno Ci wychodzić - dziewczyna zaczęła powoli podchodzić. - Uwierz mi jestem grzecznym demonem - lekko się uśmiechnął na 'grzecznym demonem'. - Czemu się nie pogodzisz z ojcem? W tedy nie musiałbyś łamać zasad by się ze mną zobaczyć - patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, które na wspomnienie jak tu wylądował, odbiły ogień, tak że wydawało się że on w nich właśnie powstał. - Nie przyznam mu racji, bo jej normalnie nie ma - bestia z niechęcią się ruszyła i odeszła w ciemność, chłopak znów wstał i zbliżył się do anioła. - A myślałem, że już się jego nie boisz. - Minęło kilka lat, od naszego ostatniego spotkania - Astrid nadaremnie próbowała się uspokoić z powodu bliskości demona, nagle poczuła jego rękę na swojej tali, był naprawdę blisko. - Powinienem Ci to wynagrodzić - powiedział cicho patrząc z góry w jej oczy, po chwili lekko się schylił i w tedy dziewczyna poczuła jego wargi na swoich, teraz nie była aniołem, teraz była grzeszniczką sięgającą po zakazany owoc jakim jest on. Pewnie nigdy nie zrozumie dlaczego wybrał te skrzydlate istoty z piekła rodem, dlaczego skazał siebie na taki los, jednak wiedziała że złamie dla niego każdą zasadę, a on zrobi to samo bez zawahania na sekundę. Astrid przerwała pocałunek, musiała, wiedziała że zaraz będzie musiała odejść, chciała zapamiętać go, jego oczy, brązowe gęste włosy, każdy detal, on robił teraz dokładnie to samo, po chwili niechętnie się od niej odsunął, a w ciemności rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwonu, złotowłosa zaczęła wracać, nie należała do piekła, z resztą tak jak i on, jednak on nie miał wyboru. Kiedy już była u wyjścia stało się coś, czego nigdy się nie spodziewała, chłopak podbiegł do niej, pokazał swoje czarne skrzydło i wyrwał sobie kilka piór, niby nic takiego, jednak dla niej to był naprawdę ważny gest, chciała mu się odwdzięczyć, lecz w tedy została przeniesiona, popatrzyła na swoją dłoń w której znalazła te kilka piór, na jej policzku pojawiła się łza. - Do zobaczenia - szepnęła i udała się do swojej komnaty w anielskiej fortecy. Tym czasem w piekle do demona podszedł ten sam smok, patrzył na swojego przyjaciela, który klęczał przed miejscem w którym ostatni raz widział swoją ukochaną, bestia cicho mruknęła. - Wszystko w porządku - powiedział cicho, wstał, otulił się swoimi skrzydłami, pozwolił im wrócić do naturalnej pozycji dopiero w tedy gdy opadł na fotel, w swojej dłoni trzymał samotne śnieżnobiałe pióro swojego anioła, lekko się uśmiechnął i zaczął gładzić delikatnie strukturę pióra podziwiając jego piękno, smok odszedł w ciemność. - Do zobaczenia Milady - na jego policzku pojawiła się łza, która po chwili zniknęła, chłopak wstał otulił skrzydłami i zniknął w ciemności w ślad za przyjacielem. 3. Mówiłam Astrid była załamana, wróciła do domu z pomocą Szpadki, przyjaciółka zaoferowała że zostanie z nią, kobieta przyjęła propozycję, nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Miała być to zwykła obrada wodzów w której by uczestniczył, tak jak co trzy miesiące. Tydzień nieobecności i powrót, jednak nie, musiała się znaleźć osoba, która zadbała o to by nie wrócił, najgorsze jeszcze nie nadeszło, kiedy wojowniczka przekroczyła próg usłyszała krzyk siedmiolatki, krzyk radości. - Mama - powiedziała cały czas mała Fleur stając przed matką, bliźniaczka wzięła swoją siostrzenice na ręce. - Hej kwiatuszku - dziewczynka zaczęła cicho chichotać i popatrzyła w niebieskie oczy ciotki. - A gdzie tatuś? - nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. - Wujek! - Sączysmark wszedł do domu wodza, odebrał dziecko od swojej przyjaciółki. - Twój tatuś jeszcze nie wrócił, ale powiedział że - tu przerwał i popatrzył jej prosto w oczy, dokładnie takie same jak jego kuzyna - Bardzo Cię kocha i mam się Tobą zająć, bo długo mu zajmie powrót. - ku zdziwieniu zebranych dziewczynka za bardzo się tym nie przejęła. - A kazał jeszcze coś przekazać? - lekko przekręciła swoją głowę. - Jak mogłem zapomnieć? - powiedział i lekko pocałował czoło siostrzenicy, po chwili ją wypuścił, a ona poszła do swojego pokoju. Od razu podszedł do Astrid, która stała w wejściu, pomógł jej usiąść na krześle i usiadł koło niej. - Dasz radę? - Ktoś musi jej powiedzieć - po chwili mur, który tak dokładnie zbudowała wojowniczka upadł i stał się małymi kawałkami nic nie znaczącego kamienia - Ona tak bardzo nie może się doczekać aż wróci, chcę żeby był na jej urodzinach - nie mogła dokończyć, głos zabrały jej łzy i mocny uścisk Szpadki. - Mamo... co się stało? - nikt wcześniej nie zauważył jak Fleur wróciła, teraz wspięła się na kolana Sączysmarka i patrzyła na wszystkich, by dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. - Chodzi o twojego tatusia... - córka popatrzyła na nią, to jej nie pomogło. - Fleur... twój tatuś nie żyje... Nie wróci... - w jej szmaragdowych oczach nic się nie zmieniło, nikt tego nie rozumiał. - Tatuś przyjdzie na moje urodziny, obiecał, więc to zrobi - Szpadka chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak w tym momencie wszedł Szczerbatek, był tak przygnębiony śmiercią przyjaciela, że ledwo się ruszał, a wódz Łupieżców, który go sprowadził na Berk, powiedział że smok nic nie jadł, dziewczynka przyszła do smoka i zaczęła go drapać po głowie, do domu wbiegł Eret. - Mamy problem, Wrzeniec i kilka Gromogrzmoów na plaży Thora, nie chcą się ruszyć - były łowca zdał raport, wszyscy wstali, za nimi Fleur, nikt jej tego nie zabronił, po kilku minutach Gang był na plaży. - Śledzik o co chodzi? - spytała Astrid trzymając swoją córkę za rękę. - Nie wiadomo, na zmianę chodzą do wody, później wracają, bardzo prawdopodobne jest to że czegoś bronią - przyjaciel jej powiedział zamyślony. - To dziwne, jeśli chodzi o Gromogrzmoty, to jeszcze można zrozumieć, ale po co jest tu Wrzeniec? - spytał Sączysmark. - Wrzeniek? - Szpadka nie mogła uwierzyć, tyle lat nie widziała tego smoka. - Em... ludzie... tu jest więcej Wrzeńców - powiedział Mieczyk, miał rację do plaży zbliżały się kolejne Wrzeńce. - To nie jest normalne, czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem - włączył się Eret, po chwili wszyscy zamarli, Fleur zbliżała się do jednego z Gromogrzmotów, smok ją przepuścił, dziewczynka wróciła szczęśliwa do Gangu po nie całej minucie. - Tam jest tatuś - powiedziała kiedy podniósł ją Eret, wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze smutkiem, lecz ruszyli w stronę smoków, kiedy małe stadko na plaży zobaczyło że dziewczynka im ufa przepuścili wszystkich, tam wszyscy nie mogli uwierzyć swoim oczom. Okryty cieniem powstałym przez skrzydło Tornada, leżał Czkawka, po chwili smok wstał a jego miejsce zajął Bam, Sączysmark najszybciej się ocknął, zaraz po nim reszta. Szybko wzięli nieprzytomnego wodza na prowizoryczne nosze, zanieśli do domu, sprowadzili Gothi, teraz mogli tylko czekać, aż ich przyjaciel się obudzi. Minął już tydzień, niektórzy ludzie z wioski zaczęli tracić nadzieję, a szczęśliwa była jedynie sama córka wodza, codziennie siadała koło jego łóżka i opowiadała o tym co się dzieje w wiosce i o tym że zaraz są jej urodziny, na następny dzień wszyscy szukali Fleur, znalazła ją Astrid, kiedy weszła do pokoju w którym leżał jej mąż zobaczyła jak dziewczynka delikatnie unosi rękę ojca i siada na łóżku, po chwili z niego zeskoczyła. - Tak mamo? - spytała patrząc na matkę. - Szukałam cię, choć na obiad - powiedziała. - Jutro są moje urodziny - wojowniczka kiwnęła głową. - Tata na pewno się obudzi - dodała z uśmiechem, kobieta nie rozumiała tego, tej pewności. Po obiedzie zobaczyła jak córka wróciła do ojca, znów delikatnie podniosła jego rękę i przytuliła do niego, później opuściła na siebie, dokładnie tak jakby to on ją przytulał, Astrid się uśmiechnęła i wyszła, wróciła z Sączysmarkiem i Szpadką o północy, kiedy próbowała zabrać córkę ta mocniej zaciskała palce na tunice ojca, nikt w tedy nie miał serca jej zabrać, trójka cicho rozmawiała ze sobą by nie obudzić małej. - Astrid - szepnęła Szpadka i pokazała na łóżko, tam można było zauważyć ruch ze strony Czkawki, który mocniej objął swoją córkę, wszyscy się ciepło uśmiechnęli i czekali w pokoju do rana, dwie godziny po wschodzie słońca obudziła się Fleur, od razu przyszła do niej Astrid z uśmiechem. - Wszystkiego najlepszego kwiatuszku - powiedziała przeczesując jej włosy, dołączyli do niej przyjaciele. - Wszystkiego najlepszego - siedmiolatka wesoła popatrzyła do góry gdzie zobaczyła szmaragdowe oczy ojca, które odziedziczyła, mocniej wtuliła się w niego. - Dziękuję - po chwili popatrzyła na resztę - Mówiłam że tatuś będzie na moich urodzinach. 4.Słowa piosenki (Modern AU) H - Henry; A - Astrid; R - Razem; Koncert szkolny. Nic wielkiego, no chyba, że jesteś zmuszona do śpiewania. Śpiewania z chłopakiem, który złamał ci serce. Astrid Hofferson właśnie była w takiej sytuacji. Oczywiście, kiedy nauczycielka wybierała ten duet, wszystko było w porządku. Później Henry Haddock, musiał to zniszczyć, jednak dziewczyna nie wiedziała, że to wszystko nie było jego winą. Po zapowiedzi, rozległy się brawa. Astrid powoli weszła z prawej strony sceny, Henry z drugiej. Minęli się, nie patrząc na siebie. Byli ustawieni plecami, ona miała lewy mikrofon, on prawy. Widownia się uspokoiła, Elsa rozpoczęła grać na fortepianie za nimi „Wrecking Ball”. A: We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain We jumped, never asking why We kissed, I fell under your spell A love no one could deny – Astrid cicho zaczęła. H: Don’t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can’t live a lie, running for my life I will always want you – zaśpiewał Henry. R: I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me Yeah you! – zaśpiewali razem. A: You wrecked me – dodała. H: I put you high up in the sky And now, you’re not coming down ''' '''A: It slowly turned, you let me burn And now, we’re ashes on the ground R: Don’t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can’t live a lie, running for my life I will always want you I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung 'Left me crashing in a blazing fall 'All you ever did was wreck me H:Yeah you! You wrecked me – Henry zabrzmiał, jakby płakał. A: I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in – Astrid cicho zaśpiewała. H: And instead of using force I guess I should’ve let you win R: I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in – teraz głos chłopaka był skierowany w stronę Astrid. Dziewczyna się odwróciła z mikrofonem i spotkała jego szmaragdowe oczy. A: I guess I should’ve let you win – dodała prawie szeptem. H: Don’t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you – patrzył jej prosto w niebieskie oczy, chciał jej przekazać, że słowa wyrażają jego uczucia. R: I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah you! You wrecked me ''' '''You wrecked me - patrzyli sobie w oczy. Dopiero po chwili, zorientowali się, że widownia ich obserwuje. Szybko się ukłonili i zeszli ze sceny. Astrid podbiegła do niego za kulisami i mocno przytuliła. - Przepraszam, jestem taka głupia, powinnam ci uwierzyć - po chwili patrzyła w jego oczy pełne łez – Henry… Co się stało? – nie odpowiedział, nie patrzył już na nią. Dziewczyna zmusiła go do tego, ujmując jego brodę – Proszę… powiedz mi. - Przeprowadzamy się, do Stanów Zjednoczonych – w jej niebieskich oczach też pojawiły się łzy – Dziś wyjeżdżam. – wziął jej dłoń. – Do widzenia Astrid – wyszedł, od razu po wyjściu ze szkoły wsiadł do samochodu Valki. Włożył słuchawki i zaczął słuchać muzyki, łzy leciały po jego policzkach. Astrid cały czas stała w tym samym miejscu, przyszła do niej Elsa i mocno przytuliła widząc stan przyjaciółki. Trzy lata później Były urodziny, już dwudziestoletniej, Astrid. Uśmiechała się, mimo iż cały czas wspominała Henrego, czuła się winna, jej rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk fortepianu. Zwróciła wzrok w tamtą stronę i nie mogła uwierzyć. H: You and I, We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, I'm alive Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide. So stop time right here in the moonlight, Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes. Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song. – Henry patrzył prosto na nią. A: With you I fall. It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall. With you I'm a beautiful mess. 'It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge. So stop time right here in the moonlight, Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes. – Astrid zaczęła do niego iść. H: Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. R: You're the perfect melody, The only harmony I wanna hear. You're my favorite part of me, With you standing next to me, I've got nothing to fear. H: Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. A: Without you, I've got no hand to hold. H': Without you, I feel torn.' Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song. – stała tuż przed nim. Patrzyła prosto w jego oczy, przyłożyła dłoń do jego policzka, upewniając się, że to się dzieje naprawdę. - Tęskniłem M’lady – powiedział i mocno ją przytulił. (Ważne! Piosenki użyte w tekście: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzDazRBqVZU&list=PLNpgeTPsLc06iKmlz-skgfnvc55cnilXZ&index=1 ---- > ten cover mnie zainspirował, dlatego podaje go. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZsXcc_tC-o&list=PLNpgeTPsLc06iKmlz-skgfnvc55cnilXZ&index=3 ---- > oryginalna wersja. Pozdrawiam Valka052) 5. Ciemność Kiedy zamkniesz oczy, co widzisz? A jak je otworzysz? Dla nas to normalne. Mówimy, że trawa jest zielona, niebo niebieskie, a słońce żółte. Wiemy, co to jest światło, kolor, kształt. Henry Haddock tego nie wie. Od urodzenia, jedyne co go otacza to ciemność, przerywana głosami, zapachami, nigdy obrazem. Jego rodzice, Valka i Stoick, nieraz próbowali mu wytłumaczyć, czym jest światło, kolor, piękno. W ciągu szesnastu lat im się to nie udało. Ich syn chodził teraz do gimnazjum, jego opiekunem w szkole jest Mariusz Ingerman, oraz nauczyciele. Chłopak normalnie funkcjonuje i jest przekonany, że na osobę niewidomą jest całkiem niezależny i że rozumie większość rzeczy, czy aby na pewno? - Henry, Mariusza dziś nie ma w szkole, tak jak przez następny tydzień – oznajmił Stoick. - Na pewno nie chcesz zostać w domu? – spytała Valka. - Nie – powiedział ich syn, kierując głowę w stronę ich głosów – Dam radę. Jego mama odprowadziła go pod same drzwi szkoły, gdzie odebrał go jego nauczyciel chemii. Valkę zawsze była pod wrażeniem determinacji jej dziecka do życia z innymi ludźmi. Nie chciał iść do szkoły przystosowanej dla osób niewidomych. Chciał żyć z innymi, w takich warunkach, jacy mają inni. Kobieta wróciła do swojego domu. Henry nie obwiniał nikogo za swoją niepełnosprawność, dlatego był miłą osobą, teraz szedł spokojnie korytarzem. W tedy usłyszał coś, czego by mógł słuchać cały czas. - Hej Henry – powiedziała Astrid Hofferson, dziewczyna o przyjemnym, melodyjnym głosie. Lecz to, czego nie widział Haddock, najbardziej przyciągało innych chłopaków. Jej blond włosy spięte w warkocz, delikatne rysy i niebieskie oczy. Każdy chłopak chciał się z nią umawiać, jednak ona ich ignorowała. W centrum uwagi był tylko jeden chłopak, Henry Haddock. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na niego poza Mariuszem. Ona widziała, że jest wyjątkowy. - Witaj Astrid. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i skierował głowę w jej stronę, nie widziała jego oczu. Wszystko przez okulary przeciwsłoneczne. – Potrzebujesz czegoś? - Nie, tylko pomyślałam, że będę z tobą, wiesz skoro nie ma Mariusza – dziewczyna się lekko uśmiechnęła. - To miło z twojej strony, dziękuję. – dźwięk dzwonka rozległ się po korytarzu. Astrid była zdziwiona jak po raz pierwszy minął jej czas w szkole. Przed chwilą był pierwszy dzwonek, a teraz ostatni. ‘To pewnie wina Henrego, z nim się bardzo miło spędza czas’- pomyślała. Pod szkołę podjechała jego mama, przyszła do nas i zatrzymała się ze zdziwieniem. - Astrid, nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj – powiedziała uśmiechnięta. Teraz dziewczyna zauważyła jak bardzo jest podobny do niej jej syn. - Postanowiłam, że będę z nim, tak gdyby potrzebował pomocy. Poza tym, bardzo miło się z nim spędza czas – na policzki dziewczyna wstąpiła lekka czerwień. - Rozumiem – Val jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnęła – Może zjesz z nami obiad? - Z chęcią, tylko poinformuje rodziców – kobieta kiwnęła głową i zaczęła prowadzić swojego syna do samochodu. Astrid szybko dołączyła, po chwili trójka dojechała do domu Haddocków. - Astrid zaprowadzisz Henrego do jego pokoju? Ja zajmę się posiłkiem. – dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i zaczęła prowadzić kolegę do jego pokoju. - Pierwszy po lewej – powiedział Henry. Później usłyszał dźwięk otwierania drzwi, teraz on przeprowadził Astrid przez swój pokój i usiadł na swoim łóżku. Zapadła cisza, jednak chłopak słyszał jak jego koleżanka chodzi po jego pokoju, po chwili poczuł jak siada koło niego. - Zdejmiesz te okulary? – spytała z nadzieją. - Oczywiście – w tedy dziewczyna zobaczyła jego piękne szmaragdowe oczy. - Są przepiękne – powiedziała z zachwytem, przyłożyła dłoń do jego policzka – Powinieneś je pokazywać. - Twój głos, on jest przepiękny – Astrid była zdziwiona, pierwszy raz to usłyszała i lekko się zarumieniła – Melodyjny, słodki i delikatny, mógłbym go słuchać całymi dniami – Henry się lekko uśmiechnął i przyłożył swoją dłoń do jej – Masz delikatną skórę, pewnie jesteś bardzo piękna – rumieniec na policzkach dziewczyny się pogłębił – Astrid, czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, czym jest piękno? - Henry… każdy inaczej postrzega piękno – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem – Ty uważasz, że mam przepiękny głos, bo jest delikatny, dla ciebie to jest piękno. - Naprawdę piękno jest aż tak proste? – spytał lekko niedowierzając. - Tak. Niektórzy odrzucają naturalne, proste piękno. Na rzecz sztucznego, którego prawie nie ma. – dziewczyna patrzyła mu teraz prosto w oczy, dla niej one były wzorem piękna. Tak samo jak jego delikatne rysy, gęste brązowe włosy i słodki uśmiech. - A co to jest światło? – Henry był szczęśliwy, po raz pierwszy po szesnastu latach zrozumiał piękno. Teraz był już pewny, że dziewczyna, która przed nim siedzi jest piękna. - Nie wiem, um… mogę się pomylić – Astrid widziała szczęście chłopaka – Światło jest przyjemne, daje poczucie bezpieczeństwa, wskazuje drogę – w tedy zobaczyła małą plamę słoneczną na jego łóżku – Spróbuję ci pokazać, ufasz mi? - Tak, ufam ci – powiedział pewny siebie. Dziewczyna wzięła jego dłoń i położyła na plamie. - Co czujesz? – spytała i patrzyła na niego, jego uśmiech się lekko powiększył. - Moje łóżko, um… ciepło? – chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć – Światło jest ciepłe? - Słoneczne, tak. Spotykasz je codziennie jak wychodzisz, powietrze jest ogrzewane przez to światło – dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła, pomogła mu. - Obiad gotowy! – dwójka usłyszała krzyk Valki. Zeszli na dół, zjedli posiłek w ciszy i Astrid musiała już pójść. Henry siedział uśmiechnięty w tym samym miejscu. - Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego, coś się stało? – spytała jego mama siadając tuż obok niego. - Wiem co to piękno i zaczynam rozumieć światło – chłopak zwrócił swoją głowę w jej stronę, nie miał swoich okularów. Valka szybko go przytuliła. - To cudownie, naprawdę. – powiedziała wycierając łzy szczęścia. 6. Dalej... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania